ocpokemonrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Hoenn Region
The Hoenn region is a region of the Pokémon world. It is inspired by the real-world Japanese main island of Kyushu. The names of most of the cities in Hoenn are made of two words put together (Little Root, Fort Tree, Slate Port, Ever Grande, etc.) rather than colors or plants as Kanto and Johto had done. Professor Birch of Littleroot Town offers the starter Pokémon known as Treecko, Torchic, or Mudkip to Trainers beginning their journey of this vast land. Towns and Cities *Littleroot Town **Littleroot Town is located in southeastern Hoenn, the land in which the games Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald take place. Littleroot Town is where players of Generation III games, as well as several other notable Trainers, start their Pokémon journeys in Hoenn. The Hoenn region's resident professor, Professor Birch, has a laboratory in the town used for research on Pokémon. The only exit of the town is north, which leads to Route 101 and Oldale Town beyond. *Oldale Town **Oldale Town is located in southern Hoenn. As Kyushu coincides with Hoenn, Oldale approximates with Saga City, Saga Prefecture. South of Oldale Town is Route 101 and Littleroot Town. North is Route 103, which can be Surfed to use as a shortcut to Slateport City. West is Route 102 and Petalburg beyond. The simple town serves as a checkpoint for Pokémon Trainers traveling between Littleroot Town and Petalburg City. *Petalburg City **Petalburg City is located in southwestern Hoenn. Despite Petalburg being the first city the player encounters the gym, it is not immediately accessible until after obtaining four badges. Norman, the father of the players, is also the Petalburg Gym Leader. East of Petalburg City is Route 102 and Oldale Town. To the west is Route 104 where Mr. Briney's Cottage and the Petalburg Woods are found. *Rustboro City **Rustboro City is a metropolis located in western Hoenn. It is the third largest city in Hoenn, behind Lilycove City and Slateport City. Rustboro City has an unusual yet unique cityscape in the Hoenn region. The buildings' architectures are designed with stones, giving it an old-town feeling. According to the Cutter's daughter, Rustboro was expanded to accommodate its growing size with the help of the Cutter's Pokémon which cleared the trees. The Devon Corporation is headquartered in the northwest side of the city. The first Gym is located here with Roxanne as the Gym Leader. *Dewford Town **Dewford Town is located on an island southwest of mainland Hoenn. Dewford houses a dock, providing transportation between Route 104 and Slateport City. The island town is home to Brawly, the Dewford Gym Leader who specializes in Fighting-type Pokémon. Unlike other towns, Dewford does not offer a Poké Mart. To the north of Dewford Town, on Route 106, is Granite Cave, a popular spot for rock collectors. *Stateport City **Slateport City is a port town on the southern coast of Hoenn. It is the ninth largest city in the Pokémon world. Slateport was created because the clean water made the food abundant in the area, so a local market started to grow. The city then soon became a harbor where ships and boats come and go. There is a lighthouse near the south of Slateport that illuminates the sea for passing ships. It is a great shopping destination with a local Slateport Market. Captain Stern is a big name in Slateport. He is an undersea explorer who runs Stern's Shipyard, the local Oceanic Museum and also working on the S.S. Tidal which runs in and out of Slateport City after its completion. The city has three major entrances, one from the north of Slateport City is Route 110, which has a bicycle route as well as a path to Mauville City, one that is directly south of the city is the beach of Route 109, and one that is east of the city is the ocean path of Route 134, but the water's current is too strong to Surf east. *Mauville City **Mauville City is located in central Hoenn and serves as the hub for travelers throughout the Hoenn region. The city features a Game Corner and Rydel's Cycles. Wattson is the Gym Leader and founder of Mauville. He originally had plans to do a complete overhaul of the town, but abandoned them. He specializes in Electric-type Pokémon. The roads of the town stretch north to Route 111, west to Route 117 and Verdanturf Town, east to a beach on Route 118, and south to Route 110. *Verdanturf Town **Verdanturf Town is a small, quaint town nestled between the mountains and the plains in central western Hoenn. Wally is sent to live here with his aunt, uncle, and cousin Wanda in order to improve his health. The town features a Contest Hall (or Battle Tent). There are two ways out of Verdanturf. To the east is Route 117 towards Mauville City. To the north is the Rusturf Tunnel, which was being constructed to link Rustboro City and Verdanturf. However, the construction disturbed the local Whismur who lived in the tunnel, and so it was canceled. Wanda's boyfriend tried to dig the tunnel himself, but was unable to do it. He or she can use Rock Smash to complete the tunnel and open a path to Route 116. *Fallarbor Town **Fallarbor Town is a small farming community in northeast Hoenn. The town's only notable landmark is the Contest Hall (or Battle Tent). To the west of the town is Route 114 and the Fossil Maniac's House, and to the east is Route 113. Fallarbor Town is extremely close to Mt. Chimney, so much of the ash from the volcano constantly falls near the town. In the fields of Fallarbor, the locals plant seedlings of hardy trees that thrive even in volcanic ash. *Lavaridge Town **Lavaridge Town is a small town in central western Hoenn. It is located on the southern foot of Mt. Chimney. The town is well known for its hot spring and is a popular destination for elderly citizens. Pokémon Trainers often come to Lavaridge Town in order to win the Heat Badge from Flannery, the Lavaridge Gym Leader who specializes in Fire-type Pokémon. Northeast of the town is the Jagged Pass, leading down from Mt. Chimney. East of the town is Route 112. *Fortree City **Fortree City is a city, roughly between Mauville and Lilycove, in the Hoenn region. In the West are Route 119 and the Weather Institute. In the East Route 120 and the Safari Zone. The city's motto is "The Treetop City that Frolics with Nature." The residents of Fortree City live in treehouses and get around by a system of rope bridges that hang in the treetops. Because of the physical exertion needed for such a lifestyle, they are all healthy and fit, and by preserving Fortree's natural environment they are able to live nearer to wild Pokémon than the residents of most other cities. Wild Bug-type Pokémon often fly in through the windows, and from time to time wild Kecleon will block paths in the city. The heavy rainfall saturates the soil and lets the trees to grow tall. This is why Fortree City's trees are so much taller than trees elsewhere. *Lilycove City **Lilycove City is located in eastern Hoenn and is one of the many cities that is connected to the sea. Despite Lilycove lacking a Pokémon Gym, it offers a wide range of attractions. The Hoenn region's Department Store, the Lilycove Department Store, is located at the top of the hills offering numerous amounts of supplies for visiting Trainers. Lilycove houses a harbor in which the S.S. Tidal provides transportation to Slateport City and the Battle Frontier. Lilycove also houses the Lilycove Museum and the Cove Lily Motel for tourists to stay in. Finally, it is home to the move deleter. Lilycove is located southeast of Fortree, near the sea. The western entrance of the city is Route 121, leading to Mt. Pyre and the Safari Zone. To the east is Route 124, the open sea, and the hideout of either Team Aqua or Team Magma. *Mossdeep City **Mossdeep City lies on an island along the eastern edge of the Hoenn mainland. Many divers live at Mossdeep. One of the city's attractions is Wailmer watching. A deep underwater trench runs between Mossdeep City and Sootopolis City. This cavern was found by Captain Stern in his submarine. Mossdeep City has a Pokémon Gym whose Gym Leaders are Tate and Liza. The island of Mossdeep is covered in plants and flowers. Its weather is mainly sunny, and its winds are stable. This clear weather made Mossdeep the ideal location to build a space center to launch large rockets. In Mossdeep, there is a white rock which holds a special meaning to the people at the space center. They placed the rock outside of the space center as a symbol of their wish for their rockets to fly safely. North of Mossdeep is the Shoal Cave, on Route 125. To the west is Route 124, and Route 127 lies to the south. *Sootopolis City **Sootopolis City is a city located off the eastern mainland of Hoenn. Sootopolis City is located inside a crater formed by a volcano. Many years ago, an underwater volcano erupted and forced itself up from the depths creating a crater, the hollowed volcano. Its crater emerged from the sea and became filled with rainwater. People soon began to dwell in the crater for its warm, fresh water and a city soon came forth. To get around the city, people have to climb many flights of stairs and Dive under the sea. Because of this, many of the locals are in good shape. Sootopolis City has a fantastic nighttime view. The stars peer in through the top of the crater. Sootopolis City can only be reached by diving through an underwater cavern or by Flying. Sootopolis is surrounded by Route 126. *Pacifidlog Town **Pacifidlog Town is a town located in the seas south of the mainland of the Hoenn region. Pacifidlog Town is a small town built on wooden rafts and logs that float on top of a Corsola colony. The people living in Pacifidlog Town all fish and dive as part of their lifestyle. The ancestors of the people in Pacifidlog Town were said to have been born on boats, and lived and died aboard them. According to legend, they lived that way because they were searching for something. There is also a legend in Pacifidlog Town of a flying Dragon Pokémon that never needs to rest. This could refer to Latios, Latias, or Rayquaza. There is also a legend of three sealed-away Pokémon that represent the powers of Ice, Rock, and Steel, which refers to Regice, Regirock, and Registeel. The town is located east of Slateport and the Sealed Chamber, and west of the Sky Pillar and Mirage Island. *Ever Grande City **Ever Grande City is located on an island in eastern Hoenn. The island is blanketed in flowers.Pokémon Trainers come here to battle the Elite Four of Hoenn after earning eight Gym Badges. There are two Pokémon Centers on the island, in the south and in the north. Either can be reached by using Fly. With its steep cliffs, it is impossible to reach the city itself without possessing a Pokémon able to scale the high waterfall on the southern end of the city. High above the ocean, its slopes are lush with grass and flowers. The island is bisected by Hoenn's Victory Road, which runs through a large mountain at the center of the island. Hoenn League The Hoenn League is the regional Pokémon League of the Hoenn region. It consists of a network of eight Gyms and the Elite Four of Hoenn. Pokémon Trainers who earn eight Badges from sanctioned Hoenn League Gyms qualify to fight in Hoenn League competitions. Ever Grande City serves as the capital of the Hoenn League. Trainers meet there to participate in the Ever Grande Conference and battle the Elite Four. The Elite Four *Sidney **Sidney is a Master Dark-Type Trainer *Phoebe **Phoebe is a Master Ghost-Type Trainer *Glacia **Glacia is a MasterIce-Type Trainer *Drake **Drake is a Master Dragon-Type Trainer The Champion The Champion(s) of the Hoenn Pokémon League are Steven and Wallace. Category:Regions